Breath of Fresh Air
by A fan of zelda
Summary: This is a novilaztion of the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, written in Link's perspective. I welcome constructive critisasm with open arms, and really hope you can give me tips if need be.


**_I do not own or claim to own the Legend of Zeldda series, Breath of the Wild, or any of the characters in this fanfiction. All of this belongs to Nintendo (thankfully for all of us)_**

For an eternity there was nothing. Soley existing in this land was the darkness that consumed me. Leaving me alone in its grasp. For how long until a change in the place I was in changed was unknown. However, soon a faint image appeared, surrounded in a soft light that hurt my eyes as they had become adjusted to the darkness.

The image contained a navy blue feathered bird, with a snarky tone. I tried to associate this bird with something as I felt like I knew him, but I couldn't figure out his identity. I tried to reach out to the image, to touch it, see if it would bring any memories along with it, but the bubble-like image burst and it flew up, gone forever.

 _..e. y... ...s_

The next image to appear was a tan women, someone who I assumed to be in her late 20s or early 30s. Her tone was warm and motherly. She had brilliant red hair that bloomed out from her scalp. This person also felt as though I should be able to remember her, be able to at least place a name on her identity, but was unsuccessful. I tried to reach out and touch her like I did the last one. Similar to how the last one did, it burst upon contact, with the reminsense drifting away in the non-existent wind.

 _.pe. yo.. e..s_

Another image appeared yet again in the same way as the others before it. This image contained a red fish like person. Her tones were soft and soothing. She had a soft blue light emanating from her hand, and that light felt as though it had great power. Her golden eyes were a marvel to see, but they did not last forever. Without even touching it, it burst and the remnants went away with it as well.

 _Ope. yo.r e..s_

A boulder like man whose voice was deep but at the same time relaxed. Someone who was strong yet caring at the same time. I had no idea how this was possible, but before I could even think about it further, it was gone. Things were beginning to get more hectic by the minute. The pictures started to come in by multiples and disappear before I could even see them.

A long white beard. Golden locks with hazel eyes. A sword in a stone, that seemed to be mystical in one way or another. Giant machines. Blue, a royal blue that seemed very important but at the same time, it meant nothing.

Soon enough, everything was gone, and I was alone in the darkness again, hoping not to have to stay there forever again.

 _Open your eyes_

A soft feminine voice burst through the silence. A blinding light cut through the darkness and it felt mystical and hopeful. The light consumed the darkness in a moment of white, before I finally recognized my presence in the world.

 _Open your eyes_

My vision returned to me as the white faded to color around me. First everything was blurry, but my eyes soon adjusted and were able to focus themselves to something above me.

 _Open your eyes_

My vision was focused as the voice spoke again. I was able to make out a design above me. It had a gear like shape, but several constellations were just inside of it. Further in the center, more iridescent blue lights in interesting figure 8 shapes with a lone blue circle in the center.

 _Wake up Link_

My eyes fluttered open yet again, as I realized a glowing blue liquid was starting to drain from the place I was resting. I had not even recognized its existence until it started to drain in someplace unknown to me, and quite frankly, I was not too concerned about it at the moment. I had bigger things to try to figure out.

What I knew was minimal. I had no idea where I was or why I was here. I was trying to bring back images from the bubbles I saw, but I could not remember what they even looked like, much less who they were. There was only one thing I could possibly know, and that was my name. I am pretty sure it was Link, because that is what the feminine voice addressed me as, but I was in no way certain that that was the case.

Once all the water drained, I looked around to my left and right as I realized how unnatural the position I was resting in felt.

I lifted my upper body, hoping to get a better view of where I was, and noticed I was resting in a strange tub. After a moment of unsuccessful attempts at trying to figure out where I was, I decided to get up and get a different angle of the room around me. I awkwardly crawled out of the tub I was in, and gently jumped down to the ground with a light pat.

It felt uncomfortable moving around on the ground, but it felt natural quickly, so I assumed that it was normal to move after another moment of looking around, my vision sat upon this strange pedestal looking thing, and along with everything else around me, it shone a blue. These people sure do like the color blue I thought.

I decided to walk over to it as there was not that much else for me to go. Once I got closer, it seemed to notice my presence and part of it began to rise above the rest of it and it turned slightly. Then a rectangular part in the middle of it began to turn over, and a strange but at the same time familiar device came up, and it lifted upl, giving me the chance to easily grab ahold of it, which is what I assumed I was to do.

The device had some of the same blue that fit along with everything else in the area, but that blue was just an accent. The majority of it was orange, which was a nice change from everything around it. There was a handle around the top with the orange underneath a tan band. The majority of the item was covered with an interesting eye design with three triangles above it acting like lashes with the blue circle being the pupil in the middle of it. Some orange constellation patterns covered the bottom left and right corners of the device.

Once the pedestal released its grab on the object, the same feminine voice that brought me to consciousness spoke again.

 _That is the Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber._

 _What? How long was my slumber_ , I thought. I was unable to get any answer to my question.

After making the assumption that the voice was done talking, I grabbed the so-called Shekiah Slate. As I grabbed the device, the screen projected and eye with more constellations around it. The image on the screen faded back to black, a stone door that was just beyond me open up. Once the door opened, I decided to go through it as there was nothing else left for me to do in this one, so I saw no harm in doing so. After hooking the slate onto my hip, I made my way to the next spot.

The next room had a path go through the center of it to another stone door at the other end of it. There was a drop off shortly after the entrance, but before it were two chests that seemed very important for me to open them up.

I walked up to the closest chest, and made the not so smart decision of going to the side and trying to kick it open. I ended up stubbing my toe in the process. Real smart decision there. I am definitely not doing that again.

Luckily, the chests contained some pants and shoes. I slipped them on real quick. The pants ended at an awkward spot with them ending halfway between the necap and ankle. I was also awarded with some old shoes that seemed as though the soles were going to fall off at any moment. I put them on though, glad to not just run around in my underwear anymore.

I made my way to the second chest, with my toe still hurting slightly. I made the much smarter move and opened it from the front this time undoing the latch and obtained a shirt to go along with my pants. The shirt was tan and it was cut off in a way that felt slightly unnatural, ending at the elbow. I also obtained some brown straps, one of which I put along my waist, and the other was worn like a sash across my chest.

With nothing else left to do in the room, I went down the ramp and found another similar looking pedestal just to the right of the stone door. It looked different to the one in the first room because there was nothing moving or any indents. The surface was overall much smoother looking, and it also shone more orange than blue.

As I examined it further, the voice spoke to me yet again. With the way it sounded, it seemed as though it was in my head and not so much something that any person was able to hear, and that was quite strange about it.

 _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._

I unhooked it from my belt and looked around the pedestal to see just where I was supposed to put it.

After finding no apparent slot to put it in, I held it up to the middle, and I assumed that was correct as it made a slight sound, and changed the orange lights on the pedestal to blue. The major stone door began to open up,

Behind the door, bright lights began to shrine through to the chamber I was in. I felt a sudden urge to go to it, but I used my hand to shield my eyes as they were not adjusted to such brightness yet.

 _Link...You are the light-our light- that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go…_

The light began to dim down which caused me to no longer need to shield my eyes from it. I lowered my hand as I made my way out of the building and to the light beyond.

I made my way up the stairs and past a small amount of standing water which I have no idea as to how it got in here in the first place. After climbing over a small rocky ledge, I arrived at the top of the stairs. I took one last breath before going to the outside world around me,

All of a sudden, as though I had no control of my body, I ran to a cliff face and looked to the world around me. The tall grass ticked my exposed legs as I wanted to look to the world that was around me. I looked in the distance and saw a castle straight beyond where I was. I looked to the right and saw a giant volcano with something walking around it. To the left, I saw some type of moving island in the sky. I didn't even have a clue as to what was beyond me.

A single word, though barely a whisper, escaped through my lips. "Wow"


End file.
